


A Bit of Rough

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Adventures in Seduction Techniques [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, cheggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Eggsy don't get along. Doesn't mean they can't have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demimondes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demimondes/gifts).



> This is all Vee's fault. And as such is a present to her.
> 
> Thanks to her for cheering me on and to Vex, Beau, and Owls, and also the AD crowd.
> 
> Seriously, you lot keep me right.

From the moment he laid eyes on Charlie, Eggsy knew he was going to have problems with the wanker. _Jesus_ , the look he’d got. _That’s alright_ , Eggsy thought as he grinned to himself. He knew just what to do with that. He strolled into the dorm room, a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

“Oi, Charlie, you think you’re all big and bad with that silver spoon shoved up your arse? What else you like up there? Could probably find you a silver plug. You know I’ve heard they make gold ones with matching cufflinks. Sounds about like you.”

Charlie rounded on Eggsy, smoothing down his shirt. “I don’t know why you’re even here. It’s obvious you’re some sort of charity case.”

“Oooh, I’m hurt, Charlie. What? You think I can’t best you? I mean, I’m already a better shot. Daddy not take you out huntin’ enough when you was a babe?” Eggsy licked over his lower lip. “Or is that why you like your agent so much? Need to call someone ‘Daddy’?” He grabbed his cock lewdly through his jeans. “Can call _me_ Daddy if you want.”

With a snarl, Charlie lunged for him and Eggsy laughed as he was slammed against the door. “Fuck you.”

“Well, if you’d like... I’ve never been one to turn down a good shag.” Eggsy rolled his hips against Charlie as he grinned up at him.

Charlie spun Eggsy pressing his face against the door and bending his arm up behind his back. “What the fuck are you playing at? This is my slot. I don’t know where they dragged you in from, but _you ain’t gettin’ my spot, bruv_. You hear?”

Eggsy grunted as he shoved back with all his body weight. He spun out of Charlie’s grip and slammed Charlie’s back against the door. “Mockin’ me. That’s real funny. How long it take you to come up with that, pretty boy?” He grinned as he watched Charlie’s throat bob around a hard swallow, admiring the move of muscle underneath the skin.

Purring, Eggsy leaned in as he pinned Charlie there. “Look at you.” Eggsy pressed his leg between Charlie’s thighs, not disappointed at the growing erection he found there. “All you posh boys like a bit of rough.”

Charlie sucked in a sharp breath and struggled against Eggsy. “What of it?”

Eggsy grinned. “Ain’t nobody gonna be back for a couple hours.”

“So you think you can just take me against my will, is that it, Eggy?”

With a look of disgust, Eggsy stepped back back. “Fuck off. I ain’t takin’ nobody against their will. You want it bad enough. That’s obvious. But I ain’t gonna force you.”

Charlie looked confused for a moment before he shoved at Eggsy’s chest. “Fucking cocktease. Did you learn that as a rentboy?”

Eggsy winked and crooked his finger. “Get over here so I can shut you up.”

They collapsed onto a bed when Charlie rushed him, biting at Eggsy’s lower lip. Eggsy worked his hand under Charlie’s shirt, rucking it up to rake his nails down Charlie’s back, enjoying the feel of Charlie’s skin heating in the wake of the abuse. Charlie groaned against Eggsy’s mouth as two sets of hands unbuttoned the shirt. Eggsy reveled in the feel of sending the expensive swath of material to the floor.

Charlie straddled Eggsy’s hips and yanked the polo up so Eggsy’s arms were trapped. “Look at you. What was that about liking it rough?”

Eggsy struggled out of the shirt and reached up, pulling Charlie down to him. Teeth and tongues collided as Eggsy squeezed the back of Charlie’s neck. He captured the whimper of want and near treasured the way Charlie went partially limp against him. Charlie’s breath hitting his face in sharp little puffs made him grin.

Wrapping his arms around Charlie, Eggsy flipped them so he was straddling Charlie’s hips. He rolled his own, groaning at the friction of his pants against his cock. “Fuck.” With nimble fingers he flicked open the button and pulled down the zip of of Charlie’s trousers. “You fuckin’ slag. No pants?”

Charlie’s groan was nothing short of pornographic when Eggsy wrapped his hand around the soft skin of the hard cock he’d freed. He swiped his thumb over the head of Charlie’s cock, smirking at the beads of wetness he found there. Without shame he brought his hand up, licking over his thumb before sucking down over it.

“You fucking disgusting bastard.” Charlie rocked his hips up before yanking open Eggsy’s jeans and pulling his cock through his flies.

Eggsy groaned at the scrape of the zipper against his cock and raked his nails down Charlie’s chest before pinching a nipple, tugging at the skin. “Fuckin’ watch it, pretty boy.”

Charlie gave a rough stroke over Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy rocked his hips against Charlie’s hand. His palm hit the bed next to Charlie’s head as he leaned over him. With a roll of his hips he slid his cock against Charlie’s, relishing the moan it drew. The feel of their hands wrapping around both of them made Eggsy’s eyes drop shut for a moment.

“Fuck!” Eggsy swore at the heat and the friction. It was just shy of too rough, almost painful, the slide of skin against one another. But he didn’t care. If he gave the posh fuck a friction burn, it would serve Charlie right.

A low groan left Eggsy as Charlie clawed down his back in a way Eggsy was pretty sure brought blood in a couple places. They rocked together, hip thrusts rough, short. Their panting filled the air around them. Eggsy groaned as he felt the tightening, the way his skin pricked along the back of his neck as he drew close to orgasm.

“Fuck you, Charlie.” He groaned, tightening his hand around them. When Charlie started to come, Eggsy sped his thrusts. The sounds Charlie made underneath him spurred Eggsy on and soon he was cupping his hand over his cock, catching himself as he spilled

With a smirk Eggsy raised his hand to Charlie’s lips. “Take it. You know you fucking want it.” When Charlie opened his mouth to protest, Eggsy shoved his fingers in Charlie’s mouth. The feel of Charlie’s tongue teasing over his fingers made him groan. Charlie’s teeth scraping against him made him growl. He shifted, dragging his fingers through the come on Charlie’s stomach. Eggsy licked over his fingers before crashing his lips against Charlie’s, chasing the taste of himself on Charlie’s tongue.

The door to the observation room swung open and Merlin looked up as Harry spoke. “Merlin, have you seen my- Oh, hello… What have we here?” He settled in the chair next to Merlin as he looked through the glass.

“Mm, seems Charlie has Daddy issues and Eggsy’s a rentboy if we’re going off the running of their mouths.” Merlin took another note before looking over to Harry. “I do have the video.”

Harry smirked and crossed his ankle over his knee.

As they watched Charlie and Eggsy shower as far away as possible from one another, Merlin made one final note and looked over at Harry. “I wonder if either of them does need someone to call Daddy.” He and Harry watched one another before turning back to the glass.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Harry paused as he watched. “But I’m sure we could find out.”

Eggsy glanced over to Charlie and licked over his lip as he contemplated something. He turned off his shower, stalking over to his locker and rummaging through it before palming the little foil packet of lubrication. His footsteps were light as he moved back to Charlie and ran a hand down his side.

“Oi, pretty boy. Surely one round ain’t all you got in you.”

Charlie’s head snapped up and he wiped the water off his face. “The fuck?”

With a grin Eggsy reached out and turned off Charlie’s shower, holding up the little pouch of lube. “Come on then, against the glass, leave your pretty handprints on it. Let you imagine someone watchin’ on the other side.”

Oh, that had got him, Eggsy looked down as Charlie started growing hard. “Thought so. Nobody in there when I checked earlier. Doesn’t mean someone didn’t sneak in...” He looked at the glass where he knew Merlin’s chair sat. It was true. He’d just left out the part where he’d seen Merlin’s steaming tea mug and clipboard.

“Wouldn’t matter if there were someone in there.” Charlie snarked back. “Let them watch.”

He pressed a hand against Charlie’s chest, walking him back to the glass. When Charlie’s skin connected with the cold, Eggsy captured the resulting hiss in a rough kiss. He wrapped a hand over Charlie’s cock, still slick from the shower, hand pumping in slow, teasing motions until Charlie was squirming against the glass, swearing at Eggsy to get on with it.

“Patience.” He stared into the room over Charlie’s shoulder as he bit down on the top of it. Charlie’s head hit the glass and he groaned. There was a faint trace of expensive soap and musk on Charlie’s skin as he laved over the bite.

Eggsy winked at the glass before pulling away and spinning his finger in a circle to Charlie. “Go on then.”

Charlie made a face at him and moved to shove Eggsy away from him. Eggsy caught his arm and spun him, pressing him face first against the glass. “Said I wouldn’t force you. I meant it. But if you do want a bit a rough you tell me. I’m gonna let you go and if you walk away, fine, but if you don’t you tell me right now a word means stop that ain’t stop.”

Releasing Charlie, Eggsy took a step back, out of reach and Charlie swore against the glass. “Fuck you, Eggsy… Fuck me. If I want you to stop I’ll say- Lancelot.”

With a smirk, Eggsy stepped back up to Charlie and ran a hand down his back, over the curve of his arse, wiping water droplets away as he went. His fingers dipped into the crack of Charlie’s arse, fingertips brushing against him and making Charlie shudder against the glass.

Eggsy ripped open the pouch with his teeth and drew his hand away from Charlie to drizzle it over his fingers. He set it on the windowsill and pressed a finger back against Charlie, slowly sinking it into him, keeping the pressure light. Nipping at the back of Charlie’s shoulder he groaned at the way Charlie clenched around him. “Fuck. Gonna have to work on you. Figured a pretty thing like you’d be used to this.”

“Fucking shut up and do it.” Charlie snapped, though Eggsy noted with no small amount of pleasure that the last bit was lost in a moan as he twisted his finger.

Eggsy continued nipping at Charlie’s back, leaving bruises here and there as he rocked his finger in and out, loosening Charlie at what he knew was a maddeningly slow pace. Charlie slapped a palm against the glass and groaned.

“Fuck. Eggsy!” Charlie rocked back and Eggsy chuckled as he slid a second finger into him.

“That what you needed, pretty boy? Gonna have to behave if you want my cock though. Been trying to walk all over me since I walked in.” Eggsy punctuated his words with thrusts of his fingers, curling them, working his prostate.

Charlie cried out as he pressed his forehead against the glass. “Christ, oh Christ. Fucking do it then.”

“Have ta be nicer than that.” Eggsy whispered against Charlie’s ear.

“Jesus, Eggsy, please. Fuck. Just fuck me.” Charlie tried to dig into the glass and Eggsy rocked his hand, roughening the thrusts as he added the third finger.

“Ah fuck. Hang in there, pretty boy.” Eggsy rocked his fingers in Charlie, licking a stripe across the back of his neck before biting down, feeling Charlie twist on his fingers as he sucked up a mark just below the collar line.

Charlie whined. “Jesus, fuck, Eggsy!”

Eggsy withdrew his fingers from Charlie, wickedly dragging across his prostate on the way out. He snatched the pouch off the ledge and worked the lube over himself. “Fuck.” He kicked Charlie’s legs farther apart to compensate for the height difference.

Christ, but Charlie was still tight as Eggsy sank into him, fingers pressing into Charlie’s hips. He gripped tighter on principle. Anyone who saw Charlie change in the next week was going to know he’d been fucked. Charlie panted against the glass, breath fogging it in little circles.

“Fuck that’s good.” Eggsy murmured against Charlie’s back, forehead resting there as he settled fully inside him. He gave an experimental roll of his hips drawing in a sharp breath at the way Charlie seemed to just draw him back in.

Charlie had his head dropped down and Eggsy winked at the glass before thrusting sharply, rocking Charlie up on the balls of his feet. The pressure with each rough thrust sent a frission of pleasure up Eggsy’s spine. Watching the way Charlie scrabbled at the glass, trying to get any sort of leverage only to fail and swear as Eggsy fucked him was fucking delightful.

One hand on Charlie’s hip, Eggsy slapped at Charlie’s arse, pinking the skin, admiring the way heat came to the surface. He listened to Charlie moan when he tangled that hand in Charlie’s hair. “Fuckin’ take it.” Eggsy panted against his back as he sped his thrusts.

Eggsy chased the feeling, the build of tension, the way Charlie’s thighs were trembling. It only took a few more thrusts, punctuated by hard slaps to Charlie’s arse before he was coming, buried as far in Charlie as he could get. He bit at Charlie’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, listening to Charlie groan in disappointment.

He eased out and slapped Charlie’s hand when he noticed him trying to stroke his cock. “Put your fuckin’ hands on that glass.” Eggsy sank to his knees behind Charlie, fingers seeking him out again.

Charlie’s skin was slightly salty from the sweat as Eggsy bit his arse while his fingers sought out Charlie’s prostate. He grinned around the skin trapped between his teeth as Charlie cried out. The pressure he applied was relentless, out to force Charlie’s orgasm from him in a way that would leave him wanting.

Eggsy listened to Charlie whine against the glass as he licked over where he’d bitten. His fingers worked Charlie, pressure and rubbing until Charlie made a strangled noise and Eggsy could see the beads running down the wall between Charlie’s legs. He didn’t let up until Charlie was near sobbing against the glass.

“I can’t! Eggsy! please!” Charlie’s voice was rough, wrecked and cracking as Eggsy finally eased his fingers out.

Patting Charlie’s arse, Eggsy got back to his feet. “You’re alright.” He spared a moment to make sure Charlie wasn’t going to just collapse, easing him down to the floor. While Charlie sat on the floor, head nearly between his knees, Eggsy smirked at the glass and threw one last wink before going back to a shower head.

Harry turned to Merlin. “That was a challenge if I’ve ever seen one.”

Merlin took a sip of his cold tea. “I think we should accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vee: I DID THE LINE


End file.
